


爱对情人上错床

by Hyperspace



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自从Bucky搬进Steve公寓之后，就一直希望能和Steve搞上一搞，但Steve却迟迟不敢下手。后来Brock Rumlow打扮成Captain America的模样抢先一步把Bucky办了……</p>
<p>Since Bucky has move into Steve's apartment, Bucky is really ready to fuck with Steve, but Steve is always too shy to do this. One day, the brilliant Mr. Rumlow stole Captain America's costume and walked into Winter Soldier's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱对情人上错床

**Author's Note:**

> 诱奸情节警告，不喜勿入。

Bucky逐渐恢复意识之后，Steve写了不知多少次报告，才终于顺利将Bucky接回了自己的公寓居住：“他的精神状态很不安定，需要情感上的辅助，我可以帮助他。”

Nick Fury叹了一口气，无奈的收起他用钢笔写的、字迹端正的手写报告，吊着唯一的那只眼抱怨道：“承认吧Captain，你只是想要和他同居，Natasha在前James在后，你钟爱俄罗斯风情的姑娘小伙。”

Steve脸红的太快让他根本没法将这个黄腔继续下去，后来再想到这件事的时候已经过去一个多月的时间了，Nick以自己的阅历推测他们一定上过了，但赶来汇报工作的Natasha却嘲讽的表示就她观察队长仍然没有脱处。

“这怎么可能？”Nick一惊，眼睛瞪得更大，像张飞一样。

“见到我的时候，只有处男的腿才会夹的这么紧。”Natasha信心满满。

 

*    *    *    *

 

若是神盾局囚犯人权组织前来询问Winter Soldier，这位误入歧途的前苏联战争机器，在美国队长家里过得好不好，Bucky想到不到什么可抱怨的。唯一让他觉得难受的就是：Steve他，不想做。

字面上的意思。首先，Bucky已经逐渐恢复了记忆，想起了自己和Steve的一切，他相信目前Steve是自己最重要的人，他想要一直和他一起生活；再者，他们都是精力旺盛却苦于没有床伴的热血男儿，鉴于自己失忆之前那种随性而为、男女通吃的性格和Steve不擅长应付女孩儿的死穴，他并不介意将就着和Steve搞上一搞。

所以他想不通为什么Steve却不情愿。

有的时候，Steve看着自己的眼神分明就是“想要把自己紧紧搂进怀里掠夺一个咸湿的吻、然后再解开裤腰带做些什么”的意思，但是就在Bucky满怀期待的等着Steve主动出手的时候，Steve却转身去刷碗了，仿佛再不把这个碗刷干净就会出什么大事。Bucky满脑子的淫念就在这样的气氛里被压制下去，他环顾四周，然后随手找了柄拖把去房间拖地。

刷完那些碗，Steve说有画稿需要送到杂志社，又背着包火急火燎的出了门。但临走之前，还不忘问Bucky想要吃什么水果，可以顺路捎回来。

被Steve温柔的对待，Bucky顿时陷入自责。神盾局给不了太多钱，为了供养自己Steve还在辛苦打工。他不该怀疑Steve对自己的感情，Steve是真心在想要撑起这个家。也许他不是不想，只是不能够，他得积蓄精力熬夜画稿不是么？

Bucky叹了一口气，百无聊赖的回房间睡午觉去了。孤零零的双人床真寂寞，他希望一觉醒来Steve能够出现在自己枕边。

 

*    *    *    *

 

其实那些画稿并不着急送到杂志社去，Steve只是为了找个借口让自己清醒清醒。他靠在自动贩卖机前喝着一杯冰可乐，一遍遍指责自己：“Steve，你这个禽兽！你怎么敢对你最好的朋友Bucky乱来！刚才，那只是想想而已……但就算想也不能想！”

“我不想跟Bucky上床，我不想跟Bucky上床。”大热天的正午，Steve大黄狗一样绕着公园的湖边跑圈，试图给自己洗脑，“Bucky不想和我上床，Bucky不想和我上床。”

美国队长也许是一个心思细腻的人，预测到了好朋友乱搞一发不可收拾的悲剧，却惟独忘记将自己是一个有贼心没贼胆的处男这个条件考虑在内。他以为Bucky和自己一样呢，只靠柏拉图和脑补就能自我满足，被上一次就会无比懊恼从此感情不再纯洁。

一旁树荫下接吻的高中生打量着Steve的背影，其中一个开口问道：“他看上去真蠢，就不会觉得热吗？”

另一个捏了一把女友的屁股：“管这么多干嘛，我们去开房吧。”

 

*    *    *    *

 

Bucky的午觉睡到迷迷糊糊的时候，的确是敏感的听到了门锁被打开的声音，他知道是Steve回来了。但自己现在毕竟不处于冬兵状态，没有必要一惊一乍，否则Steve对自己的训练就白费了。所以他即便是听到了，仍然没有从睡意中苏醒，而是嘀咕了一声，翻了个身将枕头蒙在头上。

房间里装了遮光帘，很暗。隔着枕头的棉絮Bucky听到Steve脚步声在客厅迟疑了几下，便径直走进了两人唯一的卧室。他健壮的身体跪在了床的另一侧，床垫向着那一边倾斜去。

“哦……Steve，”Bucky嘟嚷着抛开枕头，打量着身体距离自己很近的Steve，“我还在睡觉呢，是你回来了吗？”

“不然呢，宝贝。”Steve如今的声音带着冷酷和干脆利落，可之前面对自己的时候分明就是一个妇女主任，Bucky觉得现在的Steve大不一样了，他从外面交稿回来，竟然还换了一身美国队长的制服。

“你的衣服，这是怎么回事？”Bucky好奇的问，抬手戳了戳他紧身衣包裹的胸，不得不说Steve的身材很好，手掌一旦覆盖上去，就很难说服自己抽身离开。而平时不敢乱动的Steve，如今却大胆的将Bucky的手按在自己身上游移。

“我在回来的路上顺手执行了任务，还没有来得及换下制服。”Steve用战斗一般冷酷而强大的语气在对Bucky说话，这是一种全新的体验，Bucky很快就着迷了，Steve像是一个高高在上的统治者，如自己所愿，他只用动作就告诉了自己他现在多么的想要自己，“而且你喜欢我穿这样的制服，不是吗？”

“呵呵。”Bucky傻气的笑了两声，双手不受控制的在Steve身上游移，他厚实的肩背、他肌肉感十足的腰，还有胯下，半梦半醒间他的眼神迷离……

“脱，”然后Steve说，“然后背对我趴下。”

Bucky照办了。这一仗他们打得热火朝天，Steve从背后激烈的、一遍又一遍的要了Bucky，技术不算娴熟但足够狂野。自始至终他都没有脱下全部的衣服和摘下面罩，这让Bucky感觉自己不是被那个母鸡一样絮絮叨叨的Steve Rogers操着，而是被那个强有力的Captain America上了。这真火辣，他喜欢干脆利落的性爱，Steve真是足够了解自己，不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。

 

*    *    *    *

 

美国队长在公园里跑完圈之后，就一身臭汗的搭地铁回家去了。夏天的地铁，他因为一身难以忍受的酸臭味被所有的女性侧目而视。Steve觉得很尴尬，正如Natasha所言，他又一次成功的让爱上自己肉体和脸蛋的女人们三思而改变心意了，这不是人人都擅长的。

抱着一塑料袋蔬菜和水果来到公寓楼下的时候，Steve向上瞟了一眼，却没有找到晾在阳台上的制服。奇怪，他想，明明洗完之后就挂着晒了啊，难道是Bucky把衣服收了？等下上去得问问他。

就抱着这样的疑惑，Steve走进了自己租住的公寓，第一件事是关心Bucky，于是他抱着蔬菜水果袋子找到自己的卧室。Bucky正睡得香甜，但是——

床的另一侧，竟还躺着一个穿着美国队长制服的（确切说来是上衣和头盔，他把裤子脱了搭在床头）家伙，正抱着自己心爱的Bucky呼呼大睡。

“啪嗒”一声，塑料袋摔落在地，里面的蔬菜和水果滚落一地。

美国队长第一次体会到什么叫做“痛不欲生”，什么又叫做“心如死灰”。

他发誓他一定要把这个上了自己珍爱的初恋的可恶男人干掉。

 

*    *    *    *

 

只听“扑哧”一声，面罩被掀开，而听到响动的Bucky也悄然被惊醒。

“Steve，你……”Bucky揉着晕眩的太阳穴，瞪着大大的黑眼圈，无辜的望着躺在床上的Steve和跪在地上的Steve，“你……你们怎么了？”

“我很好呢，宝贝。”躺在床上那个的Steve开口，声音却完全变了个样，原来是拙劣的易容术，他根本不是Steve本人。

“Brock Rumlow！”Steve双眼瞪得通红，上前就一拳招呼到叉骨的脸上，“我要赌上名誉和你决斗！决斗！！！”

 

*    *    *    *

 

“所以他……就是因为错过了什么，所以至今为止，还仍然是个处男呢。”

某年某月某日，Natasha躺在Tony Stark的怀里咬着一颗橄榄，对着美国队长评头论足。

 

——END——


End file.
